Moments Never Noticed
by NeoNails
Summary: She's done it! She's made her own set of drabbles! Yes, the infamous Scoguewriter is now writing for any kind of couples, any character... read inside for more details. Hope you like!
1. What Are You Wearing?

I can't help it. I have an addiction. To X-men: Evo. And my solution: write more XME. So, I've decided to write my own set of drabbles. Well, I don't know how often I'll get around to writing these, but expect them randomly.

Now, before I screw anybody up, I want to remind you all what drabbles are. They can be anything, from any part of the XM:E timeline, and even (occasionally) part of my own timeline. So, if one chapter takes place in the spring and the next is in mid-September, I don't want to hear anything resembling, "hea wut r u ritin abut? ur last chaptr was in may!!1 lol". Besides the atrocious grammar and spelling errors, dumb questions just anger me.

Some of these will be continued, others won't. It all depends on whether or not I think it needs to be carried on further from there.

Also, I'll have virtually any combination of characters, not just the ones I'm used to writing. I want to experiment this one, and explore what I haven't yet written. Yes, this means couples other than Scogue. I'm not making any promises, but there will most likely be Jott, Kurtty, Lancitty, Evan thrown in with… someone, possibly a few of the newbies thrown in for good measure (should I add the BoM and/ Acolytes, too?) and maybe, if I'm _really_ feeling up to it, Romy.

But don't hope to hard for the last one.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. But I can take as many liberties with the characters as I want (so long as it doesn't involve me gaining money as a result in any way, shape, or form.) :D Yes. I _do_ know my rights.

$4$

What Are You Wearing?

Rogue was _not_ one for heat. You could even say she hated it. It wasn't just her near-deathly pale skin that made it unbearable; it was the clothing. While everyone else had the liberty of lounging about in bikinis and shorts and flip-flips, she was roasting in a long-sleeve shirt and jeans. If she even _thought_ about wearing anything above the knee, she had to venture in her closet, in search of tights. Jeans were bad in August, but tights were excruciating.

So, this meant, as a result, she spent a good chunk of her time indoors from about mid-May onto, say, early September. It was most likely another reason why she still hadn't had a boyfriend yet, excluding the tragic Cody incident when she first discovered her powers.

But it was a balmy day in June. The temperature was high 70s, and, frankly, Rogue had promised herself this summer she wouldn't sulk. Much.

Everyone was outside, most likely in the pool or playing a game of softball, which was, basically, perfect for her. She locked the door, threw open the bay windows, and took off her shirt and pants. She replaced them with a sleeveless green shirt and her only pair of shorts, in khaki. She never dressed like this. It was kind of relieving, in a nice way.

She pulled her hair back at the nape of her neck, borrowing one of Kitty's hair ties in the process. Rogue blasted her favorite music, a medley of soft rock and blues, along with some classics thrown in. There was just something about Billy Joel's voice that made her want to jump up and sing along to the song at the top of her lungs. Granted, it probably wouldn't been has bad if it wasn't for her being completely and utterly hopelessly tone deaf. You'd think a 'Southern Belle' would know how to properly carry a tune, nope.

"BECAUSE YOU HAD TO BE A BIG SHOT, DIDN'T YOU?! YOU HAD TO OPEN UP YOUR M-"

Rogue stopped mid-verse as two figures fell through the wall. Literally. Through the wall. Jesus, how many times was she going to have to tell Kitty to knock first, and _then_ phase through the door?

But as she leaned over, she realized why Kitty might not heed Rogue's warnings. The girl was currently lying on the floor, playing tonsil hockey none other than…

…Kurt.

It was all she could take to control her gag reflex. Of all the things… She ran to her door, unlocked it, threw it open, and ran to the bathroom. Before she could, she slammed into someone's broad, solid, and _bare_ chest. As the memories, thoughts, and feelings of none other than Scott Summers flooded into her brain, she sank to the ground. Life sucked.

"Rogue… What are you wearing?"


	2. Good vs Bad

$4$

Good vs. Bad

Everyone thinks she's perfect. She's not. She's screwed up more than anybody.

Like right now, for instance. Instead of doing the _good_ thing of going out to the movies with Scott, flirting a little and dissecting the horrible movie to bits, she declined. She had somewhere else to be. Somewhere else, that got her in the back of a car, kissing a guy in a way she'd only seen in the movies.

And of all the people, too. _Remy LeBeau_. Probably the biggest, most pompous ass on the face of the earth. And he was one of the bad guys, too. Not to mention, she was pretty sure he had a thing for Rogue. Bad Jean, 2. Good Jean, 0.

She was wrong. He _did_ have a thing for Rogue. He was thinking about her while he was kissing another girl!

That was enough. She couldn't take anymore. She shouldn't have been in the car to begin with. Bad judgment. But a few apologies, and everything would be right as rain. First, Remy.

"I can't do this anymore."

"Huh?" he asked, somewhere around the crook of her neck. Jesus, what had she done?!

"I can do this. I- you don't like me. We don't know each other. You like Rogue." She pushed him off her chest, managing a strand of dignity as she straightened her hair and tugged on her already wrinkled clothes. "This isn't right." She said. "I'm sorry if I messed you up- but we shouldn't do this. It-it's wrong."

Tossing another apology over her shoulder, she climbed out of the backseat of the car. By the time the door was shut and she was heading towards her own car, she realized belatedly that she left her sweater in his car. Oh well. She certainly wasn't going back now- possibly never again, if it was possible.

Besides, Good Jean had triumphed. Well, sort of. The score was now 2-1. She had a chance, anyway.


	3. The English Paper from Hell

$4$

The English Paper from Hell

Kitty rubbed her eyes tiredly. She loathed her English teacher. The woman had given everyone in her class a 4-page paper, due the next day. Kit still had a page and a half to write, and it was already 12:35 A.M. The next day, in fact.

God, she hated English _so_ much.

**Harlekein:** why are you up this late, Katze?(1)

Kitty blinked at the instant message pop-up, gazing in a sleepless stupor, trying to remember who in the hell was Harlekein. It took a few moments, but her hazy mind clicked that Kurt was Harlekein. It meant something in Dutch, or something like that, and it somehow had something to do with him.

Whatever.

**Half-Pint101:** english paper. 4 pages. have i mentioned how much i, like, hate that woman?

Kitty didn't bother to correct her grammar, and clicked, bringing up her essay once again. _Edgar Allen Poe's writings have proven to be significant to today's day and age because…_ She trailed off, as she noticed the instant message pop-up was blinking, signifying that Kurt had responded. Even though it was the middle of the night, and she had a butt-load of work left to do, she still felt an obligation to respond. It was only polite, right?

**Harlekein:** that sucks. what is it on?

**Half-Pint101:** ugh. it's, like, on edgar allen poe and a bunch of other writer's around his time. she wants us to, like, write why they were so important to people now. it's due tomorrow. dumb teacher.

She brought up the paper once again to the front of her screen, trying to figure out how to finish her sentence. Edgar Allen Poe was just a dismal, angry little man who married his 14-year-old cousin, then, after she kicked the bucket, he drank himself to death.(2) How important could he be?

Damn. Kurt had just instant messaged her again. All was there was a link to some website. As she clicked on the link, bringing up a webpage, Kurt I.M.-ed her once more.

**Harlekein:** sleep well, Katze. :)

Huh. It was a collection of various important authors, and their effects on today's current society. It was… perfect, actually.

Kitty smiled, scanning the page quickly for useful facts, and began to type.

$4$

(1) Harlekein is Dutch. It means _Harlequin_, and when I did I search to find a suitable screen name for Kurt, there was a list of different names he had been called in the multicultural versions of the X-men comics. Somehow, I thought it fit him well.

Also, _Katze_ is cat in German. It's just a nickname I figured Kurt might call Kitty shrugs

(2) All of that is true. My class one year had to read this big biography on Edgar Allen Poe, and that was just the tip of the iceberg for the sad, lonely life he led.


End file.
